newtrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Kinomoto is the main female protagonist of the Cardcaptor Sakura manga and anime as well as the heroine of "The New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura and Friends." She is currently a Level 1 sorcerer. Sakura Kinomoto grew up and lives in the town of Tomoedo, Japan that has become a commonplace for the gathering of magical beings. She lives in a two story building with her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and her brother, Touya Kinomoto. Her best friend and also second cousin is Tomoyo Daidouji . She is a descendent of Hayashi Amamiya, one of the Great Five, which was a circle of powerful magicians dating back to before Clow Reed. Sakura Kinomoto started out as a normal school girl until she found the Clow Book in the basement of her home one day after school when she was home alone. Since then, she has been thrown into the world of magic and has went through many challenges with the toughest yet to come. APPEARANCE In the manga, she wears different costumes whenever she captures cards, which are made by her best friend Tomoyo. At times, she wears them in The New Trials. In Arcs 1-3, Sakura had long, light brown hair tinted with gold and emerald green eyes. In Arc 4, she cut her hair the same way she had it in elementary school. She is short to medium in height. PERSONALITY Sakura Kinomoto is a very energetic and cheerful girl who always looks for the best in others. She probably has the purest heart and always puts others before herself. Her optimism and willingness to give everybody a second chance has won cold people such as Syaoran and Eron over. While she has the ability to handle the dangers and harshness of reality, the result of everyone trying to protect her is that she ends up protecting them instead. Her high level of optimism and always looking for the best, however, is also in a way naive as it causes her to downplay the dangers of harsh reality, causing everyone to want to protect her. Throughout New Trials, Sakura Kinomoto has matured and is learning that with great power comes great responsibility and that she must figure out how to get to that "things will surely be alright", not only believe in it. Sakura deeply cares for her friends, families, and even enemies. She is even willing to risk her lives for them, shown when she risks her life to seal The Plague card. Sakura is also shown to be very dense,naive, and clumsy, as she doesn't realize Syaoran's feelings for her. Although she is clumsy, she is very intelligent at times. She is also very athletic and tends to overwork herself, as she was a member of the cheerleading squad, participated in a play to replace someone, and ran track to replace an injured runner at the same time. Sakura is quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. She has a fear of ghosts because her brother, who could see spirits, usually pointed them out to her. Despite her kind and sweet nature, she is sometimes shown to have a vicious temper, usually when she get in an argument with someone. Her weakness is her loyalty and devotion to her friends, to the point where she would protect them at all costs. MAGICAL ABILITIES While Sakura Kinomoto has used and is currently using another power source, Sakura Kinomoto's own personal power source is that of the star. Sakura Kinomoto is specialized and practiced in contract magic as that was what she has been using all along. Through this type of magic, she was able to recapture the scattered Clow Cards and bind them under a new contract using her own power of the stars. This also allows her to create and bind new powers into card form under her contract as well. She is currently using the power of the moon due to the events of The Plague. Sakura Kinomoto's main power lies in the usage of her cards and the resulting magic from the usage of cards are vast as there are numerous cards and each card has a different power. The results of her using magic can range from flight all the way to creating a giant labyrinth depending on the card that she is using. While Sakura Kinomoto's main use of magic is through her cards as that was how she had learned magic, she is starting to pick up some other methods of magic use during the course of New Trials Fortune Telling: Sakura Kinomoto's fortune telling abilities comes mainly in two forms, that of prophetic dreams, which she has been on and off since she came into her powers, and fortune telling using her cards. Although she is much less practiced in this area, she can still easily do a fortune telling using her cards and understand what her cards are trying to tell her. Weapon(s): Sealing Wand, now the Star Wand and Sakura/Star Cards, previously the Clow Cards Other than the cards, Sakura Kinomoto also has Keroberos and Yue under her command, although she in no way treats them as servants. Rather, she treats them as close friends/family. Keroberos and Yue have grown quite close to her and are very loyal to her.